Flaming Hearts
by Nonimus
Summary: Warren is used to getting gag-gifts from his friends. He's just not used to people pranking him. Name subject to change. Not slash! Rated just to be safe.


**A/N: You want to know something funny? I've seen someone get a box of rocks for a present. This was born into my brain and capitalized upon at about 6 AM, don't kill me. Read and review, please.**

**I don't own Sky High or a Warren doll. -Le Sigh-**

**Flaming Hearts**

**By: Nonimus**

"Happy birthday, dear Warren! Happy birthday to you!"

"Here, this one is from Magenta. Wow, it's really heavy! Open it."

Warren unwrapped the box. "Wow, a box of rocks. Just what I've always wanted." His voice oozed sarcasm as he looked towards the shape-shifter.

Magenta smirked, "What's at the bottom is even better." Warren dug around under the rocks and fished out the newest addition of his favorite comic.

A small, barely detectable, smile graced his features. "Thanks." Magenta nodded.

"This one is from Zach," Layla was the one giving out all the presents. She handed Warren a small, soft package wrapped in newspaper.

When he took off the paper, Warren found a black leather wallet, something he'd needed but hadn't mentioned. It seemed to have something inside, so he opened it. He had to choke down the urge to set something, preferably Zach, on fire. The wallet had lip-gloss and lipstick in it. Warren picked up both tubes and hurled them at the blonde boy's head. After two years, he had gotten used to gag-gifts, but really? Make-up? "Oh, hey, there's money in there, too." Zach said, rubbing his forehead. Warren opened the wallet again.

"Five bucks, joy. I can take half a pony-ride." Warren just shook his head as the others laughed. "Well, who's is next, Hippie, yours or Popsicle's?" Warren had never quite outgrown his fondness for nicknames.

"Mine, I guess. Unless Will wants to break tradition?" Everyone turned towards the brown-haired boy already knowing the answer. Will's present was always the last.

"Nope, you go ahead." Layla handed Warren her green-covered present.

It turned out to be a new pair of gloves. "Thanks," she smiled and handed him Ethan's gift, which he knew without opening it was a book. "_Guinness Book of World Records_?" He gave a questioning glance to the nerdy boy.

"You and Will are always trying to break school records, so I figured why not?"

"Oh, all right. It'll be interesting for you guys, at least." Warren turned towards Will, "What've you got?"

Will held out a medium sized box to him. Warren eyed it warily, knowing it was likely another gag-gift. He took the paper off carefully and found… himself? Warren took out the doll and looked it over. The only thing it was wearing was a pair of boxers, which looked like they would be able to fit the real Warren. They were pinned to the doll with a safety pin. "I thought your underwear drawer could use a little spice," Will said by way of explanation.

Warren snorted, "Spice, right." The boxers were black with flaming red hearts.

"There are other clothes in their, too. If you don't want to go around half-naked all the time."

"Thanks," the sarcasm was back in full swing as Warren stuffed the doll back inside the box. Soon after, everyone ate and went home, except Will, who was staying the night.

When the boys finally decided to go to bed, Will said unexpectedly, "I'm going to make you wear those boxers one day, just so you know."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try."

"It's a challenge," Will confirmed before they both drifted off to sleep.

After a few weeks, Warren forgot all about the birthday challenge. That was when Will made his move. He invited Warren to sleep over one night and, once he agreed, called back up, AKA Layla and Magenta. He had the girls sneak into Warren's apartment using the spare key he kept hidden in the false bottom of a potted plant. Then the girls had to creep into his room and find all of his underwear. Deciding to go one step further, Magenta and Layla took all of Warren's clothes, except for one outfit. The girls found the Warren-doll, took the boxers off it, dressed it in a normal outfit and left their choice of clothing on the bed. They escaped with their underwear loot and headed towards their respective homes with a high-five.

Meanwhile, Warren couldn't help but feel something was terribly, horribly wrong. He kept shooting suspicious glances at Will, but ignored the feeling for the most part. Will couldn't do anything; he was going to be there with him the whole night. The next morning, Warren got up, took a shower, changed into his clean clothes, ate breakfast with the Stronghold Three and went home.

The first thing he noticed that was different was the doll, sitting fully clothed, on his bed. He glanced around the room and knew what was wrong. None of his dirty clothes was in the hamper. He checked his dresser, nothing. His closet also proved futile. Warren glanced back at the bed, noticing for the first time the clothing that was on it.

The shirt was a blue pinstriped button-up that he had only worn once in his life, to his job interview for the Paper Lantern. The pants were regular dark blue jeans. The boxers were, of course, the ones Will had gotten him. Warren went to bed that night thinking of all the different ways he could murder Will Stronghold at school the next day.

Warren was in a very bad mood the next day, for obvious reasons. He stomped all the way to his bus stop, glaring at everything that came close. When the rollercoaster ride was finally over, he stalked towards the school's front entrance. No one had made any sort of comment, and for that, Warren was grateful. Then, Warren spotted Will. He ground his teeth and headed over.

Halfway there, some _idiot_ had the audacity to _whistle at him!_ He shot one of his famous I-Will-Kill-You-And-Eat-Your-First-Born glares towards the teen and was proud to see that the boy looked ready to wet himself. Warren tromped the rest of the way to his so-called friends. He grabbed the collar of Will's shirt and lifted him up.

Warren got right in Will's face, "If you don't tell me… where my clothes are… right now… I will roast you alive," he growled menacingly, taking deep breathes between phrases to attempt to calm down.

"Okay, okay," Will waved his hands in an 'I give up' gesture. "They're at my house. I'll give them to you after school." Warren dropped Will to the ground and marched off towards his first period class. Warren was a ticking time bomb for the rest of the day. He couldn't stand the teachers or other students telling him how nice he looked, or that he should dress like that more often, as if he actually cared what they thought. And if one more person tried hitting on him, God wouldn't be able to save them. That afternoon, Warren made Will fly him to the Stronghold house and demanded his clothes. If he hadn't been Warren Peace, people would probably have mocked him until graduation. But he was, so they didn't.

Warren had stuffed the flaming heart boxers into the back of his underwear drawer, hopefully, to never be seen again.


End file.
